


Dating but Fighting

by GuineapigQueen



Series: Tumblr prompts [7]
Category: South Park
Genre: Chubby Craig, M/M, South Park: The Fractured But Whole, theyre probably like 12-13 here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-12 05:27:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18439979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuineapigQueen/pseuds/GuineapigQueen
Summary: Fill for this: "More prompts you ask??. Super Craig notices Clyde Cartman and Jimmy making fat jokes almost all the time now (when he's around). Craig's been stress eating since he and tweek broke up. When they get back together Awkwardly tweek tells Craig that it doesn't seem like his 'super' clothes are fitting him properly. Basically some oblivious chubby Craig."or Craig is very bad at being a super hero, and it's not very fun without Tweek.





	Dating but Fighting

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Sun Sparks for the beta job :)

In Craig’s humble opinion , Cartman has a boring voice. It drones on and on and is just completely unlistenable. It doesn’t really matter anyway, none of this hero shit does; Tweek isn’t here. There’s so many empty seats at their table, after half the group left to form their own superhero faction. Including his so-called boyfriend, Tweek the traitor. If he were more mature, maybe he wouldn’t consider this to be a death blow in their relationship but it felt far too much like fraternising with the enemy. And Tweek had  _ left  _ him _.  _

 

A huge part of him just wants to go home - watch Netflix, eat ice cream and feel sorry for himself. He mainly stays at this meeting out of spite; he doesn’t want Tweek to know that he’s unhappy and that he wants to quit. So he stays, despite being miserable and wishing Cartman would just shut the fuck up. 

 

“...At least we’ve got Super Craig though, right?” Cartman says, Craig perks up to listen even though he’s not really that interested.

 

“Y-yeah, he’s cu-cu-cult-  _ gaining _ mass, so at least he’ll punch harder” Jimmy says, eliciting giggles from the room. 

 

“Can’t kidnap him if you can’t carry him, am I right?” Clyde adds, to more laughter. 

 

“True bro! Well just get him to sit on Professor Chaos, fight won!” Cartman exclaims. 

 

Craig frowns, he’s not listening enough to really understand the context and, well, his mind is already on the carton of Ben and Jerry’s he’s gonna console himself with as soon as this bullshit is done. 

 

“Whatever,” he says, “can I go home yet?”

 

—

 

Craig doesn’t want to admit that he’s cried himself to sleep every night since Tweek walked out. It’s become an unwanted nightly ritual. At 2am, he lays in bed in the dark with his belly sore from stress eating too much junk. In the witching hour when his defences magically dissolve and he’d be ready to confess all your secrets. Craig lets himself really cry then, in messy, undignified sobs. Ugly crying, only for himself - it’s not a show for anyone. Just his own insecurities and emotions, spilling out after being bottled and repressed in the light of day. 

 

He skips the Coon and Friends meeting scheduled for that weekend - he doesn’t bother to text any of his teammates either. Instead he just stays at home and lounges on the couch, moping in his pyjamas. Tweek was the only reason he wanted to be in this hero shit anyway. Tweek has to be out there, trying to help people.  _ Such a fucking compassionate soul, _ Craig thinks. He would have been happy to have stayed home and eaten chips. He contemplates just fucking quitting, fuck what Tweek thinks. Until his doorbell rings…

 

He drags himself from the couch to answer it, ready to tell whomever it is to fuck off. He opens the door to the very source of his misery and pain, but also someone he desperately wants to see: Tweek. He instantly blushes, realising he looks like an absolute mess. In his pyjamas, not showered and looking tired as all hell. Not exactly how he wants to present himself to his ex that he is still so desperately in love with. 

 

“Hey,” Tweek’s says, shifting his weight from foot to foot nervously. “can we talk?”

 

“Uh, sure,” Craig says and steps aside, letting Tweek in. 

 

Tweek gingerly moves aside Craig’s blanket nest on the couch so that he can sit down. Craig pulls the blankets off the couch and discards them on the floor. He feels even more embarrassed when he realises that there’s various bags of chips all over the couch - he hurriedly removes those too.

 

“Sorry,” he says, “I didn’t think I’d be having anyone over.”

 

“It’s okay man, you can do whatever you want in  _ -nnn- _ your house,” Tweek assures. He spreads out his palms over his thighs and smooths out his jeans, clearly nervous.

 

“Well still, I’m sorry I’m kinda a mess.” Craig admits quietly. He feels so ashamed, and he’s not entirely sure why.

 

“It’s fine, really. I just,  _ gah! _ I miss you so much man…” Tweek confesses. “I don’t care about the team splitting in two, I just wanna be with you.”

 

“I’ve missed you like crazy,” Craig admits. “I was like, this close to quitting because it’s not fun without you there.”

 

“Can we be a duo again? I don’t even remember why we were fighting.” Tweek asks, with very genuine earnestness. 

 

“By duo do you mean boyfriends? Cause like, I’m not super interested in all this hero stuff…” Craig has to admit, he wants Tweek back. He doesn’t care what happens to his Super Craig persona. 

 

“Yeah man, I wanna be boyfriends again,” Tweek says, reaching across for Craigs hands. Craig takes them happily, missing the touch and warmth. “Tweek and Craig, we can figure out  _ -ah-  _ Wonder Tweek and Super Craig later.”

 

“I just don’t ever wanna fight again,” Craig says, feeling just off the edge of tears. He’s missed his boyfriend  _ soo  _ much. Tweek shoots closer so that he can pull Craig into an awkward side hug, Craig happily shifts his position so they can hug for real.

 

“No, no more civil war.” Tweek promises, squeezing Craig tight.

 

—

 

“Can’t we just stay at home?” Craig whines. He really doesn’t want to go this stupid Freedom Pals meeting, as happy he is that the two rival factions re-conglomerated, he just wants to stay home and snuggle with his boyfriend. 

 

That and his Super Craig outfit is just super uncomfortable. He doesn’t wanna wear it when he has a closet full of comfy sweats and oversized t-shirts. He’s not sure if it shrunk in the wash, or maybe he’s just noticing it more because he’s so disinterested in playing heroes. 

 

“I'm tired, Tweek,” he complains. “I don't wanna run around after Cartman all day.”

 

“We made a commitment to the group, man,” Tweek replies, taking Craig's hands in his own. “We'll go home early if it gets  _ -nghh-  _ boring, okay?”

 

Craig sighs, he's never been any good at saying no to Tweek. 

 

As predicted, the meeting is pretty boring. Craig doesn't listen and lets a much more bright eyed Tweek do the listening for the both of them. 

 

“... All I know is Chaos is planning something,” Kenny, no - sorry  _ Mysterion,  _ says way too seriously. In Craig's opinion, Butters isn’t all that scary of a super villain; he’d probably hug them to death. 

 

“What do you suggest we do?” Says Wonder Tweek, forever in character.

 

“Ambush his lair.” Mysterion replies, giving the room a meaningful look. He thinks he’s so deep. 

 

“Ugh,” Craig groans out loud in an over exaggerated manner. This is going to involve running and cape-swishing isn’t it?

 

“Don’t be so negative, Super Craig,” Tupperware lectures. Craig rolls his eyes. Tweek nudges him in the side. 

 

“Super Craig is just salty because he has to exercise,” snickers Toolshed.

 

“You’d think by looking at him, that he was allergic!” Mosquito adds, to an eruption of laughter from around the room - except for Tweek.

 

Tweek stands up, his chair scraping loudly. “Talk shit about Craig and I walk!” He yells. 

 

Craig frowns. They’re just idiots, he doesn’t care that much really. 

 

“It’s fine babe,” he tugs at Tweek’s elbow.

 

“Jeez, Wonder Tweek,” The Coon says mockingly. “Calm down.”

 

“Let’s just get this done,” Craig laments. “I wanna get home for Red Racer.”

 

When they do finally get there, Craig has to stop, bending over with his head between his knees as he tries to catch his breath. He’s never been that great at all this superhero stuff - he was the dude who punched hard, that was about it. He wasn’t known for zipping around like Fastpass, or having cool weather powers like Wonder Tweek. They’re supposed to be running after some of Professor Chaos’ minions, but Craig is already feeling tired. 

 

“Aren’t you supposed to be good with rodents?” The Human Kite asks him, frowning. 

 

“Guinea pigs and hamsters are  _ not  _ the same,” he retorts, earning an eye roll from Kyle. 

 

“Craig,” Tweek stage whispers, and Craig drags himself over to him, so that he can hear.

 

“Your… ah, your shirt, man!” Tweek says, sounding awkward. Craig’s shirt has begun to rise up, the very bottom of his belly poking through. 

 

“Ah shit, thanks.” he says, tugging at it. 

 

“You wanna go home, don't you?” Asks Tweek.

 

Craig nods, still a little out of breath. Tweek takes his hand and they head back, without saying goodbye to the rest of their friends.

 

—

 

“Craig,” Tweek says, that awkward overly cautious tone of voice creeping back in.

 

“Yeah?” Craig replies. They’re both sprawled on the couch in Craigs living room, feet up and relaxed, just how Craig likes it.

 

“Your shirt again, dude.” Tweek says, “Unless you like it like that, then ignore me.”

 

“No, I don’t.” He groans, wiggling a little to tug at the hem. “It keeps doing this.”

 

“I, er… don’t get mad at me Craig…” Tweek says, biting at his bottom lip. Obviously unsure if he should really say what he’s thinking. 

 

“What?” Craig asks, worrying a little. They’d only decided to get back together less than a week ago. Could things be going wrong already? 

 

“Well, it’s just… I don’t think your shirt fits you…” He splitters nervously “I don’t think your Super Craig outfit fits you… and that’s  _ -ah-  _ okay!”

 

“Huh,” Craig frowns, he tugs at the hem again and comes to the realisation that Tweek is right. He feels a little stupid for not realising sooner.

 

“Man,” Craig whines. “And you’ve been letting me walk around in this like an idiot.”

 

“I didn’t wanna hurt your feelings!” Tweek says defensively. “You’ve been kinda down and like, I didn’t wanna  _ -hnn-  _ contribute to that!”

 

“I mean, I’ve been down on the super hero stuff, but I’m not  _ down.  _ I’m happy now, just watching movies and stuff,” he shrugs.

 

“Oh, I guess I just thought you were unhappy with like  _ everything.  _ I thought maybe playing heroes with everyone might  _ -nghh-  _ cheer you up… social interaction or whatever. That’s what my mom says when I get in a mood…” Tweek is clearly struggling to get out what he means. He’s choosing his words very carefully, like he’s worried Craig might explode. Craig doesn’t know how to express to him that he’s really, really not offended by this. 

 

“No dude, I hate playing heroes. Seriously, I’m only doing it for you,” he admits, hoping that might be enough. It’s the truth, he enjoyed it at first, but now he’s grown bored. 

 

“Oh, well, we can do more things like… just us if you want?” Tweek suggests.

 

“I would like that,” he looks down and sees that his shirt has betrayed him  _ again.  _ He huffs. “and you don’t mind I got fat over our break-up?” He says, rolling his eyes at himself. He sounds more insecure than he actually is. 

 

Tweek snorts. “No, you aren’t even fat. Your clothes just don’t fit. You’re fine.” He waits a beat, letting the silence fall before saying more kindly, “Are you okay though?”

 

“I mean, yeah, I didn’t even really notice until now… so uh, if you’re good, so am I?” Craig says sheepishly. He kind of wants Tweek’s approval even if he knows there’s no way, if Tweek wanted him to lose weight, that he’d stick to a diet. 

 

“Of course, more Super Craig to cuddle,” Tweek says, snuggling in closer and squeezing his middle tight. 

 

“Fuck Super Craig, he’s retiring” Craig says with a small laugh.

 

“Okay then, more Craig Tucker to cuddle.” Tweek replies, and hugs him tighter. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is blesspastacraig if you wanna be friends :)


End file.
